<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Shotguns by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057576">Silver and Shotguns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, M/M, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Gun</p>
<p>I’m watching Buzzfeed Supernatural, and this happened as a result. That is all the explanation I have, aka yes this is Eugene and Snafu fighting off something supernatural and terrifying, and yes it is kind of a random one shot, but here it is lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver and Shotguns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick note that I’m actually not really comfortable with guns (for a variety of reasons, not least of all involving an ex-stepdad who worked at a prison, but we don’t have time to unpack all of that.) However, due to the prompt and the plot, guns are used and mentioned in this fic, so if they really make you uncomfortable, I’d say maybe skip this one. I tried to keep all weapon talk within my own comfort zone, but that zone is different for everyone, so like I say, if you think it might upset you, then no harm in skipping this piece. </p>
<p>Also kinda still winging the interior of the house, because I’ve rewatched all the scenes where they show the Sledge house and…man I need more shots to better establish it exactly. So forgive me if I took a bit of liberty with the set up of it (like I know it looks like a ranch from the outside but then during the scene where Sledge’s father is outside his room, they look to be on a second floor???). If nothing else, I’ll try and keep my headcanon version of it straight lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It sounded like a gunshot, loud enough to drag him out of a deep sleep, shoving Snafu hard to wake him up. </p>
<p>“Someone’s downstairs.” </p>
<p>Snafu looked up, eyes barely open. “One of the cats?” </p>
<p>“Someone broke in through the back door; I just heard it; I’m sure of it,” Eugene replied, his heart about to beat out of his chest. It hurt, being so alert and on edge, every muscle tensed. </p>
<p>Snafu sat up, and gently held onto his hand as they listened. “Maybe it was just somethin’ outside. I’m not tryin’ to doubt you, but I don’t hear-” </p>
<p>The sound of glass shattering downstairs interrupted him, and like that they were both out of bed, yanking on trousers, boots that had been set by their bed pulled on before they started to creep out the hall to the stairs. </p>
<p>“Let me go first,” Snafu whispered. “Got my kabar.” </p>
<p>He did, gripped in one hand. Eugene had no idea where he’d had it, but he knew where his was. He withdrew it slowly from the side of his boot, and showed it to Snafu. </p>
<p>“That’s my baby,” Snafu smiled. “Still though, scoot. I’m goin’ first.” </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, but smiled as he let Snafu slip in front of him as they slowly started down the stairs, stepping just so on each step, knowing where to avoid so the steps wouldn’t creak under their weight. </p>
<p>A growl stilled their steps. </p>
<p>“What sort of animals y’all got around here again?” Snafu whispered. </p>
<p>“…are you about to tell me you think a bear, or a mountain lion, or a bobcat or somethin’ has broken into our house?” </p>
<p>“You got a better idea about what that was?” Snafu was still whispering, but fiercely as he nervously looked down the rest of the stairs. They were about halfway down the staircase. If whatever was down there came through the sitting room at that moment, it would see them easy as anything. </p>
<p>“No, but it didn’t sound like an animal breaking down the back door. At least, I didn’t think so,” Eugene mumbled, his free hand holding onto Snafu’s bicep in case he needed to pull him back up the stairs in a hurry. </p>
<p>“Not like either of us would really know for sure what that sounds like,” Snafu said. “Unless you and your parents just had bears breakin’ in every other night? They just conveniently forget to mention that?” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eugene hissed as he listened. “No, we did not have bears breakin’ in to our house most nights. But humans don’t growl like that!” </p>
<p>The click of claws on the wooden floor made them both jump. </p>
<p>“Queenie! Get your ass up here; we got a goddamn bear or some shit in the house and you’re explorin’,” Snafu whispered as loudly as he seemed to dare, handing Eugene his kabar as he darted down the rest of the stairs and picked Queen up. </p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s go make sure the rest of them are up here, get ‘em locked in a room to be safe. Then we’ll keep checkin’ this out, okay Snaf?” </p>
<p>But Snafu didn’t turn his head, didn’t move a muscle as he held Queen tight in his arms, staring out from the hall into the sitting room. </p>
<p>“Merriell?” </p>
<p>That did it. Snafu was suddenly running towards him, then right by him, Queen whimpering fearfully in his arms. </p>
<p>Eugene climbed back up the stairs quietly and watched as he dumped her into their room, then darted down the hall, retrieving two more cats from the hall bathroom, then another two from the guest room, then ran to pull him into the bedroom as well. </p>
<p>“Snaf-”</p>
<p>Snafu shut him up with a look, the same sort of look he’d worn during the worst of the shelling and fire they’d been under, his eyes wide and fearful and looking like he was a thousand miles away, lost somewhere in his mind. </p>
<p>Snafu closed the bedroom door, then locked it, then started to drag the armoire in front of the door. </p>
<p>“Let me help,” Eugene whispered as he set their kabars on the bedside table and moved to push the other side of the armoire. He could feel the cats watching them from their hiding spot under the bed, and it made it all the more tense. The cats weren’t scared of much, surprisingly. They couldn’t be left outside because they’d more than once ran after creatures two times their size that had tried to amble over the fence of the backyard. If they were scared now…</p>
<p>It made his heart skip a beat in the worst way. </p>
<p>“What did you see?” Eugene asked Snafu, willing his voice not to shake. </p>
<p>Snafu shook his head. “Can’t have seen it, ‘cause it can’t be real.” </p>
<p>“But you saw somethin’,” Eugene replied, pulling him to the bed, and holding him close as they both sat. He was shaking. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna think I’ve snapped,” Snafu said. “Hell, I think I have.” </p>
<p>“Just tell me. You know you can; I’m not gonna think you’ve lost it,” Eugene said. He meant it, but also he just really wanted to know what the hell sounded like it was coming up the stairs. </p>
<p>“A werewolf,” Snafu whispered. “I’m gone, I must be, but…you shoulda seen it, I swear that’s what it was. Least seven feet tall, covered in fur, and those claws…” </p>
<p>Eugene took a breath. “Where’s the gun?” </p>
<p>“Downstairs, same spot as always,” Snafu whimpered. </p>
<p>A growl outside the bedroom door pulled them back to the reality of the situation, though it hardly felt like reality. </p>
<p>“We can’t stay in here,” Eugene whispered. “Go get the cat carriers, get ‘em in, and hide ‘em in the bathroom for now. Don’t want them runnin’ around in danger.” </p>
<p>Snafu moved quickly but quietly, pulling the carriers from the closet, and dragging the whimpering and whining cats out from under the bed one by one. </p>
<p>While he did, Eugene tucked his kabar back into his boot, then went to the window and opened it. There wasn’t much roof to walk on, but it would have to do. </p>
<p>“What are you doin’?” Snafu asked as he finished placing the cats in their carriers into the bathroom, then pulled their other dresser in front of the door. </p>
<p>“We need the gun. Now, I’m not gonna say if this thing really is a…y’know. Not because I don’t believe you, but because I didn’t see it. Might be a real sick bear or somethin’, who knows. Either way, we need the gun. Can try and scare it off, long enough to run to the car,” Eugene replied. </p>
<p>“And then what?” </p>
<p>“Then…I’m not sure. Maybe it’ll follow us, and we can get it away from the house. Or maybe we can go get Sid, some reinforcements to try and shoot whatever this thing is down,” Eugene sighed as he carefully climbed out of the window and onto the shingles of the roof. Even in his uniform boots, it was hard to get a grip, and he could feel his legs shaking with the effort. </p>
<p>“Get back in here!” Snafu reached a hand out the window, but Eugene shook his head. </p>
<p>“You gotta keep it near the bedroom door, or at least on this floor. I’ll climb down the drain pipe, get the gun-” </p>
<p>“And climb back up the damn house carryin’ a gun?!” Snafu interrupted angrily. “You’re gonna get your fool ass killed!” </p>
<p>“You got any other ideas?”</p>
<p>Snafu looked away at that. “No. But I don’t like this one, not at all.” </p>
<p>“Me neither. But we gotta do somethin’,” Eugene replied. He took a deep breath, then slowly started the climb towards the drain pipe, his hands aching with the effort of holding onto the edges of the shingles, feeling them slice into his skin. He was horribly aware of where the ground was, and was suddenly incredibly grateful his parents hadn’t built a house that was three stories. </p>
<p>The drain pipe was cool, smooth relief in his hands as he slid down it, and carefully walked through the doorway of the broken back door, wincing at the crunch of broken wood and glass beneath his boots. </p>
<p>His hands shook as he went to the kitchen and pulled the gun and ammo from their respective cupboards, loading the gun carefully but quickly, shoving the rest of the bullets into each of his trouser pockets. </p>
<p>The house was eerily quiet except for the sound of claws scraping on the floor upstairs, and Eugene hoped desperately that whatever was up there hadn’t actually gotten into the bedroom. Their armoire was thick, as was the bedroom door, but the backdoor looked like a fucking truck had hit it, so who knew what the creature could do to anything else. </p>
<p>The clamber back up the drain pipe was terrible. There was no other word for it. He had managed to tuck the gun into the front of his trousers so his hands would be free, but it made him nervous as hell. The safety was on, and there wasn’t anywhere else to put it really, but it didn’t mean he didn’t envision it accidentally shooting part of his cock off. Granted, there was something scarier to worry about, but accidentally shooting his cock off was still number two on the list of current fears. </p>
<p>He made it back across the roof faster than he thought he would, motivated half out of fear of the gun moving and falling and half out of the idea that whatever was in their house had gotten to Snafu. </p>
<p>He climbed back in through the bedroom window, and found Snafu alive. Scared, and attempting to drag their bed in front of the armoire with one hand, his kabar in the other, but alive. </p>
<p>“Got it,” he said as Snafu turned, shoved his kabar back into his boot, and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug so tight it hurt. “Careful, I didn’t have anywhere else to put it-” </p>
<p>“Jesus fuckin’…Eugene!” Snafu hissed as he pulled away from him and saw the gun. “Give me that. No corpsman here to treat you if you shoot the damn thing off. Not sure they’d know how to treat it anyway.” </p>
<p>Eugene pulled it from his waistband and happily handed it over. “I know, I know. I didn’t like it anymore than you, I promise. Half afraid the damn thing would somehow fire, then there I’d be.” </p>
<p>Snafu nodded as he checked the gun for ammo. “Mhm. Werewolf in the house, bleedin’ from your pecker, waitin’ for me to rescue you. Hell of a situation.”</p>
<p>“Speakin’ of rescue. I figure we can either try and fight our way out and get around it, or just both go out the window, and maybe sneak round the house. Might not have to use the gun then, if it doesn’t realize we’re out of here until we’re almost to the car,” Eugene said. </p>
<p>“You realize the only reason it didn’t run back down when we heard you walking down there, was because I was up here yellin’ at it through the door, threatenin’ it and makin’ sure it was focused on tryin’ to get at me instead?” Snafu asked. </p>
<p>“…I didn’t, actually. Knew you might be makin’ noise, but not that,” Eugene replied. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“I always got your back, darlin’. What say we get the fuck outta here and get some help, so we can get the kids out of here too?” </p>
<p>Eugene nodded. “Window?” </p>
<p>Snafu nodded right back. “This is a nice piece, but it won’t do much to that fuckin’ thing. No way we’re gettin’ through it, so we’re gonna have to go around.” </p>
<p>“Great. You get to tuck that thing in your pants this time,” Eugene chirped as he made for the window, trying to ignore the clear sound of claws scraping deeper into the wood of the bedroom door. He hoped the bathroom door and the dresser in front of it would hold until they could get back with help. He’d never forgive himself if the thing got to the cats. </p>
<p>The careful crawl back across the roof and down the pipe felt longer than before, and he half expected to drop down to see the creature staring at them and waiting by the torn apart back door. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t, and they were able to charge around the house to the front lawn before a deep howl echoed from the house. </p>
<p>“What in the fuck-” Eugene couldn’t keep himself quiet as the front door broke open in a burst of wood slivers, the door knocker and knob flying onto the lawn. The thing was as tall as Snafu had said, covered in grey and black fur, stood on two legs with paws that ended in claws as long as the kabar he held out towards the creature, as if that would do anything at all to protect him. </p>
<p>“Keep movin’!” Snafu commanded, and fired at it once, twice, still running behind Eugene. Accuracy hardly mattered, there was no way a few shots would take the thing down. But it made it stop and roar with anger, just long enough of a break for them to dive into the car. </p>
<p>Eugene felt the tires skid on the gravel as he drove them past the creature, Snafu half hanging out of the passenger window, aiming the gun at the thing even as they drove away from it. </p>
<p>It was only once they were a good ways down the road that Snafu settled back against the seat and put the safety back on. </p>
<p>“That was a werewolf,” Eugene heard himself say as he drove, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. “How the fuck was that a werewolf?” </p>
<p>Snafu shook his head. “Got me. But if it isn’t a werewolf, then what the fuck is it?” </p>
<p>“If that thing is a werewolf…then who is it?” Eugene asked. </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“In the movies, I mean. It usually…is a person. Just not during a full moon, or whatever. So, let’s run with this particular insanity, and say that’s what’s really in our house right now…who is it?” Eugene asked again, half afraid of what that answer might be. </p>
<p>Snafu seemed just as terrified, only scooting closer to him on the seat as they continued on their way to Sid and Mary’s. </p>
<p>As they pulled into Sid and Mary’s driveway, he checked the mirrors again. But it seemed safe, the thing, for whatever reason, hadn’t followed them. </p>
<p>Snafu was ahead of him, out of the car and banging on the door hard. “Sid! Mary! Let us in, please! Quick-like, if you don’t mind!” </p>
<p>After a few moments, Sid opened the door, his hair a mess, one eye still shut as he rubbed it. “What the fuck are y’all doin’ here at this hour?” </p>
<p>“We can explain, but later. I need you, and anyone else who’s half a decent shot to come back to the house with us,” Eugene instructed as they pushed their way inside. </p>
<p>Sid shut and locked the door behind them as he watched them pace. “Okay. You guys got a bear or a bobcat or somethin’ out there? Told y’all to get a closed fence so nothin’ could get in through the front yard. Hell, your dad shoulda put one in years ago, honestly.” </p>
<p>“I wish it was a bobcat,” Snafu huffed. </p>
<p>Eugene nodded. “It…look, we can explain once we get there. Tell everyone the thing is a bobcat if it’ll get ‘em here. But we can’t take it out on our own. And we need silver bullets.” </p>
<p>Sid stared. “Sure, bud. I’ll just go get my supply of those. Now, I want to help-” </p>
<p>“Then help us,” Snafu interrupted harshly, his hands tapping on the gun as he carefully held it. </p>
<p>“I will, but you gotta understand how this looks. Y’all are half naked, bearing weapons, at two in the fuckin’ morning, talkin’ like you’re gonna go fight off some monster,” Sid continued. </p>
<p>“It is. I know you don’t believe us, and I don’t blame you, but I saw it,” Eugene said. “It…looks like a damn werewolf.” </p>
<p>Sid nodded slowly. “Okay. Tell you what. I’ve got more than a few guns in here, and a few silver bullets. Those are meant to be part of an antique set, but if it’ll make you feel better, we’ll bring ‘em along in case we need ‘em, okay? But I’m not gonna call anyone else just yet.” </p>
<p>“He thinks we’ve cracked,” Snafu nearly sobbed. “The cats are gonna be dead, and that thing is gonna come on down the road lookin’ for us, killin’ who knows who else on the way.” </p>
<p>Sid sighed, and Eugene could feel how frustrated he was. He didn’t blame him, but at the same time he wished he could will him to understand. </p>
<p>“That’s the best I can offer. If we need more help after I go out with y’all, then we’ll go get it, I promise.” </p>
<p>Mary had come down the stairs, and was watching them with a curious expression on her face. “You boys want another hand? I can-” </p>
<p>“No, no, you stay put,” Sid interrupted. </p>
<p>Mary glared at him, and strode down the rest of the steps until she was standing directly in front of Sid. </p>
<p>“Sidney Phillips, I did not learn how to use a gun at your request, only to never get a chance to actually use one. You need an extra set of hands, and half the time, I’m a better shot than you. So simmer down,” she said. Without another word, she strode away again, grabbing a key from the top of a doorway as she went. </p>
<p>“That’s the key for the uh, the gun safe,” Sid mumbled. “Guess she’ll help get that stuff ready.” </p>
<p>“If you don’t let her come along, she just might clock you with the butt of one of ‘em,” Snafu chuckled. “What a woman.” </p>
<p>Sid sighed, and ran after her, muttering about changing into some of his old uniforms and boots for safety’s sake, while Eugene bit back his laughter. </p>
<p>He only lasted until he was out of the room. “Maybe all we need is Mary.” </p>
<p>“Might very well be,” Snafu replied. “Bet you ten bucks she really is a better shot than he is.” </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna take a bet I’m gonna lose,” Eugene smiled. It felt good to smile, even if fear was still nipping at the back of his mind. He almost hoped they’d get back home, only to find they’d dreamed the whole thing. </p>
<p>Sid and Mary came back dressed to fight, Sid’s old and somewhat tattered uniform shirt hanging off of Mary. But she was grinning, an armful of a variety of guns that she happily loaded into the trunk of the car before piling in back with Sid. </p>
<p>The ride back was a silent one, which made the fear creep back into his mind. It was far too quiet as they drove onto their driveway, and he didn’t like it one bit. </p>
<p>Sid and Mary each bore a rifle loaded with the few silver bullets Sid had, and he and Snafu had borrowed a shotgun each, their own gun left on the front seat and their kabars safely back tucked into their boots. </p>
<p>“Guys,” Sid said softly as they walked towards the remnants of the front door. “What the fuck happened here?” </p>
<p>“We fuckin’ told you,” Snafu sighed. “And now I gotta pay to replace the front and back doors, ‘cause I can’t bill the werewolf fuck for it.” </p>
<p>Sid shot Eugene a look, but he only shrugged in reply. He would see for himself soon enough. </p>
<p>They didn’t have to wait long. He figured it must have smelled them, with the way it tore around the house from the backyard, running on all fours. It growled and huffed as it watched them. </p>
<p>“Holy fuckin’-” Sid started, but was cut off by a shot. </p>
<p>Mary’s eyes were wide, but her aim was true. </p>
<p>The beast howled angrily at the wound, and started towards them as Mary got off another shot. </p>
<p>Sid dropped his gun as he picked Mary up and ran for the car, despite her protests and attempts to shoot even as he ran. </p>
<p>The shotgun shells didn’t seem to do much in comparison to the silver, only confirming the absolute nonsense in front of him. A werewolf had taken over their home, and maybe eaten their cats, and his best friend was so damned scared he was running away. </p>
<p>“Sid! Get back here!” Eugene called as he fired again, reloading the shotgun with shaking hands. The shots at least stopped the beast, but only for a moment before he’d start running towards them again. </p>
<p>“Get out of the way!” Mary’s voice called from the car. She was laid on top of the hood, a sniper rifle set on top of it. </p>
<p>“What in the fuck…” Snafu muttered as they ran backwards towards the car, stopping only to get a few more shots off at the encroaching beast. “You ever shot one of those?” </p>
<p>“Nope,” Mary shouted back, and Eugene could hear her voice waver. “I mean, once before, but only at the range. And not at a werewolf.” </p>
<p>“You got this, baby!” Sid shouted from the backseat, another of his rifles pointed out the window. “I’m…I’m just gonna-” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, you stay in the car, ya baby,” Snafu spat. “All ya done is made yourself a tinned fuckin’ sardine for him.” </p>
<p>“Shit!” Sid yelled. </p>
<p>“Yeah, so get the fuck outta there!” Eugene called. “I’m scared too, but c’mon man!” </p>
<p>“Will y’all move out of my fucking way already?!” Mary screamed, and they moved back rest against the car. </p>
<p>The beast was thundering towards them, digging up grass and sod as it ran, growling, with salivia dripping off of its fangs. </p>
<p>A shot rang out and it dropped. </p>
<p>There was only silence for a moment, then a soft whine from the creature. </p>
<p>Three more shots rang out, and then it was silent for good. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Mary murmured as she slipped off of the roof. “Did I kill it?” </p>
<p>Sid climbed out of the backseat and wrapped her in his arms. “Yeah. I think you did.” </p>
<p>Before Eugene could volunteer to check it, Snafu was running ahead of him, carefully circling the beast before quickly leaning in to feel for a pulse. His heart stopped until Snafu stood back up, a triumphant grin on his face. </p>
<p>Then, the grin dropped. “Who the hell did we just kill?” </p>
<p>“What are you talkin’ about?” Sid asked as they walked over to join him, staring at the corpse that was rapidly returning to a human-like state. </p>
<p>“He couldn’t make it through a horror movie if his life depended on it,” Mary sighed. “I told you. Last monster movie I saw had a werewolf, and it was just a regular man that turned into the werewolf. But they had to put him down because he wouldn’t take the cure, and he was killin’ people.” </p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Sid murmured. </p>
<p>“Oh shit indeed,” Eugene agreed as he knelt down to look at the face of their aggressor. It felt uncomfortably close to the war, like any moment Snafu would start digging gold teeth out of its mouth. </p>
<p>But he looked just as horrified, leaning down to see the face. </p>
<p>“No idea who the hell this is,” Eugene sighed. “But he’s dead on our lawn. What the hell do we do now?” </p>
<p>“We bury him, and hope to god nobody comes lookin’ for him,” Snafu replied. “Shame we don’t have a swamp nearby…” </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but turn to look at Snafu, feeling Sid and Mary’s eyes follow his. </p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake. Don’t look at me like that. I just always heard about people doin’ that back in New Orleans, that the gators would eat up whatever or whoever you dumped in there. Don’t know if that’s actually true,” Snafu sighed. “Y’all hid a corpse before, that you can be judgin’ like that?” </p>
<p>“Fair point,” Sid said. “I mean…not like we can just go take him to the police or anythin’. Probably should, but how the fuck do we explain what happened?” </p>
<p>“No police,” Eugene said. “I don’t like any option here, but I also don’t like that this asshole tried to eat us, so…” </p>
<p>“I’ll get a shovel. Y’all can drag him to the backyard,” Snafu said as he started towards the backyard, moaning and mumbling about the landscaping that would need to be done on the yard. </p>
<p>There was no way to make it a quick burial, but he wanted it to be sort of respectful. Presumably, whoever it was hadn’t known what he was doing. </p>
<p>“We oughta say somethin’,” Eugene mumbled as they stared into the hole they’d dug. It was deep, maybe deeper than it needed to be, but then again he wasn’t really sure. There’d been no way to bury bodies on Peleliu due to the coral, and he hadn’t seen much of the burials done once the bodies had been dragged to the few spots that allowed for digging. </p>
<p>“…I’d hope you were less of an asshole when you weren’t a werewolf,” Snafu offered. “Sorry we had to kill you, but you were tryin’ to kill us, so…yeah. Also I gotta spend how many weekends now repairin’ all the damage you did to our house and the yards.” </p>
<p>“If we knew where the hell you had come from, we’d have tried to get you back home,” Sid muttered. “I mean, woulda had to drop you somewhere random probably, but we woulda tried.” </p>
<p>“I do feel bad for killin’ you,” Mary sighed. “But you were trying to kill my friends and me and my husband. You can’t just go around doing that, even if you are a werewolf.” </p>
<p>“You did a really good job, darlin’,” Sid said. “Hell of a shot.” </p>
<p>“I’d say thank you, but that doesn’t really…feel right,” Mary replied with an awkward clear of her throat. </p>
<p>“I should have somethin’ to say,” Eugene said. “But honestly, I’m so fuckin’ tired, and confused by this whole goddamn thing. I mean, what if there are more of you? What if someone comes lookin’ for you? I…rest in peace, you scary motherfucker.” </p>
<p>“Amen,” Snafu muttered as he started to pile dirt back into the hole.</p>
<p>Once it was all said and done, they offered Sid and Mary the guest room before heading back to their room. Where the front and back doors had been was still wide open, but what else could they do? The doors were in literal splinters. The flooring, both the carpet and hardwood, was gouged from the werewolf’s claws. Their bedroom door had cracked, but not broken open thankfully. </p>
<p>It did break as they forced it open, causing the armoire to drag against the wood floor as they made their way in. </p>
<p>“Forgot we did that,” Snafu sighed. “Whatever. Another project, why not.” </p>
<p>The sound of the hall shower started, and Eugene led Snafu by the hand to their bathroom. “They’ve got the right idea. I feel…gross. Beyond gross.” </p>
<p>They showered together, in part out of comfort but also to keep each other awake. As it was, he couldn’t be bothered to finish drying off or change into night clothes after. They freed the cats, who were safe but still scared, from their carriers and let them run back under the bed. He flopped on the bed with Snafu, still wet, their towels wrapped around their waists, and passed out. </p>
<p>The next few weeks were unsettling, as they waited to see if any missing persons matching the man that had been the werewolf came up. But nothing ever did, though occasionally during a Sunday dinner with Sid and Mary, they’d comb through the papers from nearby towns that they’d driven around to collect, to see if there was any sign to confirm that their shared secret night had really happened. </p>
<p>It seemed nothing every would though, and to Eugene that almost made it worse. Sure, they had each other and Sid and Mary (and a corpse buried in their backyard) to prove it had happened, but not knowing where the thing had come from, and why?</p>
<p>It only made it harder to sleep at night, on the horrible off chance that another might somehow be waiting in the dark. And if werewolves were real, then what the hell else might be?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>